VOTE
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: I'll post a couple of different Outsiders stories and you guys can tell me which one you like and what I should name it.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I got the idea for this a while ago and I was debating putting it on here, but since you're reading it I'm guessing it gets posted. Right here I'm just going to explain what this is. I'll write the first chapter for some Outsiders stories and you guys can review and tell me which story I should write and what to call it.**

**Story 1**

"It's for you, Dally," Darry said as he answered the phone. Dally slowly got off the couch and took the phone.

"Hello?" he said. Dally was quiet for a long time and the gang shared a nervous glance.

"Darry?" Dally asked after he hung up. "Could you take me to the hospital?"

"Sure," Darry said as the gang grew increasingly nervous. "But you hate the hospital. You sick?"

Dally shook his head. "My little sister is hurt. I need to go there for her," he said.

"You have a sister?" Steve said. "Is she hot?"

Dally looked like he was about to kill Steve. "She's fifteen," he growled out. "She got jumped and someone pulled a gun on her."

Darry grabbed the keys for his truck and the gang all piled into it. They got to the hospital after about twenty minutes. Dally looked like he was ready to throw up. The gang got directions from the lady at the front desk and piled into a small hospital room where a little girl was sitting on a hospital bed. Her dark brown hair was falling out of the messy ponytail she was wearing it in and you could only see one of her nard, intense, blue eyes behind and with bandage that covered most of the left side of her face.

"You okay, kid?" Dally asked.

"Fine, the doc says I can leave tonight as long as you take care of this," she said gesturing to the sterile, white bandage. Dally nodded.

"I will," he said.

Dally's little sister leapt from the bed, pulled the IV from her hand, and jammed her feet into her shoes which were held together by several strips of duck tape. A nurse bustled in and jammed a clipboard at Dally. Dally read it and signed quickly.

The gang and Dallas's little sister clambered into the Curtis's truck and started heading home. After a little while the pain medicine she had been given caught up with her and Dally's sister fell asleep while draped across Dally and Soda's laps.

"So, what's her name?" Soda asked.

"Bo," Dally said his face unusually soft as he glances down at the bandaged face of his kid sister.

By the time they got back to the Curtis' Bo was started to wake up, but she was still out enough for Dally to have to carry her inside to get her to move. She was wide awake about ten minutes later.

"So, what happened?" Dally asked.

"I got jumped and someone pulled a gun. I dove for the ground, but it graced my cheek. The neighbors heard the gun shot and called the fuzz. The bullet didn't go through anything major so they just gave me some blood and pain meds at the hospital," Bo said. She fished around in her oversized pockets and pulled out two bottles which she handed to Dally. "I'm supposed to take one of each every four to six hours."

"Anything else?" Dally asked.

"Bruised ribs and a little fracture," Bo said with a shrug. Then she made an adorable pout and spoke in a baby-ish voice, "And a wittle guwl with a hungwy tummy."

Dally chuckled and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a plate of chocolate cake and a glass of water which he handed to Bo. The gang stared in amazement.

"What?" Bo finally asked after a huge bite of cake.

"You didn't even ask right for food… and _Dally _gave it to you," Soda said in awe. "_How_ did you do that?"

Bo shrugged. "Dally just does stuff when I ask sometimes. I suppose it helps that I got boo-booed today."

Bo finished the cake, stretched out on the couch with her head on Soda's shoulder and her legs on Dallas, and began dozing. The gang continued their usually Saturday activities as Bo caught up on some sleep. Dallas let out a small surprised yelp as her foot kicked him hard. A glance at her face proved that she was still deep asleep, just dreaming.

Leaning over her, her wrapped on arm around her legs to keep her from lashing out and breaking something or someone and with the other arm he grabbed one of her arms and placed his hand gently on her face. "'S okay, baby, you're okay," he murmured while trying to wake her up. Soda grabbed the other flailing arm and attempted to help Dally wake Bo up.

It took a while, but they finally got the freaked out girl awake. The fear from her dream plus the pain in her ribs and cheek from the day's events was enough to spark tears in her eyes which she fought back with sniffles and blinking. "They were back, Dally," she whispered. Dallas leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around his little sister's trembling shoulders.

"Nobody's going to hurt you, baby," Dally whispered as he rocked her back and forth."I'mma take care of you. You'll be alright."

After nearly ten minutes of this Bo had fallen back asleep with her arms locked around Dally's neck.

"What the hell was that, Dal?" Darry finally asked. Dally sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Bo came to live with me after she ran away from our parents. They had been beating the sh*t out of her and she was half dead by the time she found me. She's been living with me, but not many people really know about her. Bo gets nightmares were our parents come back, kill me, and take her back." Dally's face was screwed up in anger and frustration. "No matter what I do, I can't stop them. It used to be that she would just dream that they just took her, but once I finally convinced her that I would never let them take her back she started dreaming it to where they killed me before they took her. That probably made it worse more than better."

Johnny's face was soft as he looked at Bo. "How long?" he finally asked.

"Since she was four," Dallas said. His gaze flickered in between Bo and Johnny and then to the bandage on Bo's face. "I should probably get her home. She needs her medicine, some sleep in a bed, and that bandage changed."

Darry nodded and handed Dally a sack with a wad of gauze in it. Dallas took the sack, picked up Bo, and carried her out the door.

**Note: This can be seen as OOC, but its just kind of showing a softer side of Dallas. He's not a softy, but he's like that around his sister because he kind of feels like it's his fault for leaving her with their parents for so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Darry had an idea to get Ponyboy back to normal after the deaths of Johnny and Dallas. So Ponyboy goes to spend some time with the Towers, a family with sixteen children, cared for by their widowed father. Ponyboy had to learn that sometimes nothing is going to be easy, but no matter what you have to continue living your life. **

**Story 2**

Ponyboy looked out the window as they neared the farm. In one of the empty pastures ten kids were playing. The oldest couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen and the youngest ten. A redheaded boy held a pipe like a baseball bat and a red haired girl pitched a half rotten, wormy apple like a baseball. The boy swung the pipe, smashing the apple to pieces, and took off running. A blonde and a brown haired boy scrambled to get the bigger pieces of the apple before handing it an auburn haired girl who flung it at the red hair boy just before he reached home. It seemed like a hillbilly version of baseball, but the kids seemed to be enjoying it immensely despite the fact that it was. He looked at Darry who had glanced out the window while he drove long enough to see the kids.

"Thomas said they invented apple ball," he said. "They use the apples that fall off too early or rot so that they can't sell or eat them. You'll probably get to play sometime."

Pony said nothing, just nodded. Darry slowed the truck and pulled into the gravel driveway. For a house that was home to seventeen it wasn't that big. It was one story and looked like it had three or four bedrooms.

A man came out of the house wearing jeans and a dirty shirt tucked into his belt. His hands were large and calloused and his skin was tanned. His fiery red hair explained the two red haired children playing outside.

"Thanks a lot for doing this Thomas," Darry said. "We really appreciate it."

Thomas waved it off. "It's nothing Darry," he drawled in a southern accent. "Another young'un running 'round won't bother nobody. We'll put him right to work."

"He'll work hard if you show him the ropes," Darry said.

"Ya know… they grab on pretty fast if you hand them the rope then make 'em jump," Thomas laughed. Darry laughed too, but Ponyboy didn't see anything funny about it.

After Darry had left Thomas pointed out a bed in a bedroom with five lumpy beds crammed into it. "The kids will be done playing in," he glanced at his watch, "fifteen minutes. Brick'll take ya out to the barn and ya can help 'im shovel."

Ponyboy nodded, not wanting to know what he would be shoveling. He put his backpack under the bed and glanced around the cramped room. The beds were twins sized and placed within six inches of each other the room was about twenty feet long and seven feet wide. The beds were placed so that the children slept like sardines in a can. A post it notes was stuck to the foot of each bed with a name written on it.

_Trevor_

_Brick_

_Todd_

_Alan_

_Ponyboy_

The kids came back in from playing and they each pulled a bag out from underneath their bed. The oldest, Trevor, looked about fifteen or sixteen. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. The next oldest, Brick, looked to be about twelve or thirteen. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was dark brown. Todd's eyes were hazel and his hair fiery red. Ponyboy guessed him to be barely twelve. Alan's eyes were stormy gray and his hair brown. He looked about ten or eleven.

The boys put on deodorant and wiped the sweat off of their faces. "Dad'll introduce ya to all of us," Brick said. Ponyboy nodded and followed the kids out of their room. As they walked out there was a shrill whistle and a call of 'Fall in' and the boys ran towards the source. The kids all stood in front of their dad, lined up from oldest to youngest. They stood silently with perfect posture. "Introduce yourselves," their father said. The way he spoke was kind of like a drill sergeant giving routine orders.

"Trevor, 15."

"Elizabeth, 15."

"Danielle, 14."

"Susan, 14."

"Bianca, 13."

"Brick, 13."

"Janie, 12."

"Todd, 12."

"Emily, 11."

"Alan, 11."

"Brian, 10."

"Caleb, 10."

"Michael, 10."

"Scout, 10."

"Cindy, 7."

"Dennis, 5."

The kids called in their names and ages quickly in a manner the showed how often this was practiced and stressed that it had to be perfect. Their posture didn't relax even when Thomas continued their introduction.

"We have eight boys and eight girl, three sets of blue eyes, three of brown eyes, four of green eyes, three of gray eyes, two of hazel eyes, and one of silver. There are three blonds, three brunettes, five red heads, three auburns, and two with black hair. Everyone is self-schooling in home school. Grade levels are first grade, almost third, four almost done with seventh, two halfway through eighth, two beginning ninth, four in eleven, and two who have about one more week in twelfth," Thomas said.

Ponyboy's eyes bugged out. Their oldest was only a year older than him and he was almost finished with high school. Even being a grade ahead he was only a freshman. "How do you manage that?" he asked.

"Simple," Thomas said. "There are self-schooling, but a regular school had seven hours a day for nine months. We had eight hours a day with no distractions three hundred and sixty-five days a year."

Ponyboy whistled. "How do you get anything else done if they have to go to school that much?"

"Simple. Dennis does eight hours of schooling, sleeps for ten hours ten hours, he does two hours of work on the farm, and an hour and a half is dividing for breakfast lunch and dinner, then thirty minutes of play. Cindy through Janie gets nine hours of sleep and three hours of work. Brick through Trevor get eight and a half hours of sleep and three and a half hours of chores," Thomas said.

Ponyboy stayed quiet on the outside, but on the inside he was groaning. He would be in the group to get eight and a half hours of sleep and three and a half hours of work.

Great.


End file.
